


Meet the Boyfriend

by holyfreckles



Series: Long Distance Relationship [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Webcams, tbh just a one-shot from the other thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfreckles/pseuds/holyfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from 'Skype Shenanigans'. Levi wants to meet Jean's boyfriend, and he can't really say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> one-shots are fun idk

“Est-ce que vous écoutez?”

Levi’s voice cuts through Jean’s thoughts, and he looks up.

“Hm?” He asks, blinking slowly.

Levi sighs and runs a hand through his black hair, tilting his head back.

“You’ve not been paying attention recently, especially since.” His nose wrinkles, “that night.”

Jean knows exactly what his room-mate is talking about, and his cheeks colour, and he hides his face slightly. It takes him a few minutes to recompose himself before he peeks up at Levi, who’s almost smirking. Little shit.

“Please don’t bring that up.” He mumbles, and Levi’s lips twitch up briefly.

“Who’re you Skyping with every night, then?” Levi leans back in his chair and twirls his pen between his fingers.

They’re in the Library - a sharp ‘hush’ reminds them of that, and Jean remembers to lower his voice when he speaks next.

“Believe it or not, I have a social life.” He hisses, and Levi’s thin eyebrows raise unbelievably high, and if Jean wasn’t used to his room-mate’s mocking looks, he’d be rather intimidated.

“Okay, so who’s the friend you Skype with? At least tell me, I’m the one who was woken up by moaning and walked in on you with come all over your hand, you homme dégoûtant.” He curls his lip slightly, and Jean tilts his head back slightly before lowering his head to look at his book.

“.....end..” He mumbles. Levi snorts and leans in closer.

"What was that?” He asks.

“My boyfriend.” Jean repeats, a little louder this time.

Levi falls silent, connecting the pieces. The fact that Jean had ended a call the second he’d walked in, had come over his hand and looked like a guilty puppy. Oh. _Oh._

“Oh.” He says out loud.

Jean’s bright red at this stage, resting his forehead on the table and closing his eyes, mumbling under his breath, before tilting his head to peek at Levi, who’s staring at him in disbelief. As in, he has the face of a guy who’s seen things. Jean doesn’t know what Levi’s imagining, but he doesn’t want to know, either, because that shortie has one hell of a filthy mind.

“Please, can we not talk about this?” He hisses after a few moments, and Levi practically chuckles, but he ignores it. “What do you want from me for you to drop the subject?”

“How about...you introduce me to your boyfriend?” Levi wiggles his eyebrows and looks mischievous again - Jean knows exactly why he tries to avoid this guy.

“Will you be nice to him? No toilet humour?” Jean asks carefully.

“If he looks constipated, I’m fucking saying it.” Levi replies calmly, returning to his usual demeanor, “you look like you’ve just taken a tricky shit, do you complain about me commenting on it? You don’t. Erwin looks like he’s constantly trying to hold in shit, do I comment on that? All the time. Does he care? No.”

_No_ , Jean thinks sourly, _we’re just used to your shitty humour._

He realises he’s made a pun, and chuckles to himself softly, before looking over his book.

“Fine, you can meet him, but behave yourself, no shitty jokes.” Ah yes, making the pun again. Levi gives a short shrug, giving him a look as if to say ‘no promises’. Jean feels that this is going to be a huge mistake, but oh well. Marco’s patient, he’ll survive.

* * *

  
  
“Don’t turn this into a wank fest.” Levi says as Jean grabs another chair and sets it down, messing with his webcam until he knows it’ll show both of them. He sits down in his own chair and tilts his head to look at Levi.

“Not promising anything.” Jean smirks before turning his gaze to Skype. Marco’s icon still says ‘offline’, so he’s probably not home yet. What a pain.

In fact, it’s an entire half hour before Marco comes online, and Jean clicks the call button instantly, because damn, he’s missed his boyfriend, and he just wants to see his face.

The webcam image of the freckled man flickers briefly before it comes up, and Marco appears to be eating something - oh, pizza. Typical.

“You got paid then?” Jean chuckles, and Marco arches an eyebrow, before his gaze flickers over Levi, then back to Jean, swallowing.

“Who’s that?” He asks calmly, leaning back and taking another bite of his slice of pizza. From the talking in the background, Reiner and Bertholdt are in the apartment, but Jean doesn’t pay attention to that.

“This is Levi, my room-mate. Levi, this is Marco, my boyfriend. Say hi.” Jean glances to Levi, who’s studying Marco intently.

“Bonjour.” Levi greets calmly. No shit jokes. No bad-mouthing. Hell yeah, Jean takes this as a huge victory, because Levi is usually a complete asshole, and it took them ages to get acquainted, let alone become(rather unlikely) friends.

“Hey, Levi,” Marco smiles politely, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Levi says nothing, and Jean glances to him. There’s a faint smirk, and before Levi can say another word, Jean instantly leans over and covers the shorter’s mouth with his hand, which he knows was not a good idea, because they both end up falling onto the floor with loud yelps.

There’s silence for a few minutes, then Marco’s laughing softly. Jean manages a nervous chuckle, but he knows that Levi was probably going to say something inappropriate, which wouldn’t have been good.

“Qu'est ce que vous alliez dire?” Jean hisses softly.

“Rien.” Levi mumbles, and the two stand up, sitting on their chairs again.

Marco doesn’t know French - it’s the entire reason why Jean used it to speak to Levi, but he’s a soft red colour now - even the shitty webcam picks it up, so maybe it’s darker than Jean thinks it is. Jean’s completely oblivious as to what’s up.

"Puis-je parler avec Marco seul?” Levi asks. Jean frowns at him before nodding slightly, standing up and heading to the bathroom, because he desperately needs to piss, so this is the perfect opportunity. Once he’s gone, Levi turns to face Marco, who blinks slowly.

“Does Jean speaking French turn you on?” His question is quick, quiet and he goes at the subject instantly. Marco gives a soft squeak.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The freckled man mumbles, turning his head to the side. Levi leans forward, tilting his head.

“Oh, I think it does. Doesn’t it, Marco?” Levi tries to look as innocent as he can, but Marco clearly doesn’t buy it.

“Why are you bringing this up?” Marco asks quietly.

“Don’t know.” Levi shrugs, “maybe I should tell Jean to practice his pronunciation with you..”

“Please don’t.”

“I’m gonna tell him.”

The two fall silent as Jean walks over and sits down, crossing his legs.

“Tell who what?” He asks, blinking slowly.

Before Marco can say anything, Levi chuckles.

“You should practice your pronunciation with Marco.” He says. Jean considers this before he breaks into a grin, nodding slightly and giving a hopeful look to Marco.

“Can I?” He asks, “please? I need the practice.”

Marco can never say no to his boyfriend, fuck him and his face. He really wants to say no(the slight strain in his pants says to say no), but he can’t.

“Yeah, okay.” Marco smiles, and Jean’s grin changes to a soft smile.

“Thanks, Marco. I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise.” He nods slightly, completely missing the smug look that Levi shoots to Marco.

Marco decides that he doesn’t like Levi.

They talk for a few more hours(with Levi leaving halfway through), before they hang up without saying words like ‘I love you’. They never do, they haven’t said those three words for a while, not since Jean moved to France. In fact, Marco doesn’t think he’s ever heard Jean say ‘I love you’.

Deciding to shake it off, Marco’s glad that Reiner and Bert have moved to Bert’s apartment, because the amount of French that Jean decided to speak that night has left him hot and flustered, and he really needs to jerk off before he goes to sleep.


End file.
